The mechanism(s) by which extracellular materials regulate morphogenetic cell behavior will be investigated by (1) examining the turnover of basal laminar glycosaminoglycan, (2) determining whether cell surface receptors exist for extracellular matrix materials, and (3) analyzing the involvement of cell surface-associated materials in specific cell recognition.